Xanthophobie
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Xanthophobie Peur de la couleur jaune ou comment ridiculiser un personnage en quelques lignes.


**Titre** : Xanthophobie

 **Pairing** : No Couple

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Humour.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Résumé :** Xanthophobie = Peur de la couleur jaune ou comment ridiculiser un personnage en quelques lignes.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Araignée.

 **Re-Note de l'auteur (pas peu fière d'elle) :** Et voilà ! Avec ce titre je complète le petit défi que je m'étais lancée à moi-même : faire un titre d'OS ou de fic par lettre de l'alphabet. Il me manquait le X... C'est chose faite. Vous pouvez aller sur mon profil constater par vous même que les vingt-six lettres y sont !

* * *

 **Xanthophobie.**

Xanthophobie : Peur de la couleur jaune.

Assis dans le jardin de la famille Inuzuka, Shino détourna son attention des élucubrations de Kiba et Akamaru pour s'intéresser aux péripéties d'une petite araignée qui tissait paisiblement sa toile entre deux brins d'herbes. Il identifia rapidement l'arachnide comme étant une inoffensive araignée de jardin, et l'observa faire son œuvre avec fascination. Shino adorait les insectes et en connaissait toutes les espèces et leurs habitudes de vie.

Cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant pour un membre du clan Aburame, mais en général chaque membre se spécialisait dans l'insecte qu'il portait en lui. Shino, lui, s'intéressait à tous les insectes ! Et même s'il ne logeait pas d'arachnide dans son corps, il les trouvait fascinantes et très intéressantes. Aussi se laissa-t-il hypnotiser par les mouvements des huit pattes très fines, spectacle bien plus intéressant que celui de Kiba et Akamaru s'agitant en tous sens avec force cris et aboiements.

Une masse lui tomba soudain dessus, le déséquilibrant et le faisant choir au sol. Soucieux de ne point écraser l'innocente araignée, Shino fit de son mieux pour dévier sa trajectoire et réussit à atterrir le nez dans l'herbe à seulement quelques millimètres de l'arachnide et sa toile. Avec un soupir de soulagement, la bestiole était sauve, Shino tenta de tourner la tête pour fusiller du regard le responsable de sa chute.

Mais il se figea soudain, littéralement tétanisé par la peur. Sentant le poids qui le clouait au sol disparaître, il réagit instinctivement s'éloignant en rampant le plus vite possible de l'horreur qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Une sueur glacée lui coula le long du dos et il se mit à trembler, incapable de contrôler la terreur que cette vue lui inspirait. Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit violemment sursauter et détourner le regard, pour tomber sur le visage souriant de son coéquipier.

En voyant la mine décomposée et affolée du dresseur d'insectes, Kiba perdit le sourire et s'enquit :

\- Oye ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Akamaru t'a blessé en tombant ? Désolé, tu sais on a mal calculé la trajectoire. J'ai bien essayé de te prévenir mais tu m'as pas entendu.

Incapable de répondre, Shino tendit un doigt tremblant en direction de l'objet de ses tourments, et Kiba s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas pour voir de plus près le nœud du problème.

\- Quoi ? Je vois rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna le dresseur de chiens en fouillant l'endroit des yeux. Ah ! Si, je vois... Une araignée. Me dit pas que tu as peur des araignées !

Le ton clairement moqueur aurait en temps normal offusqué Shino, mais là il n'était pas en état de s'offusquer de quoi que ce soit, aussi se contenta-t-il de bafouiller, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler et de monter dans les aigües.

\- Non... C'est... C'est pas ça... Jau... Jaune... Elle est... Jaune !

Le dernier mot fut littéralement hurlé, Shino se reculant précipitamment, toujours en rampant, le doigt tendu vers l'innocente arachnide. Kiba leva un sourcil surpris, ne comprenant toujours pas d'où venait le problème. Avec un soupir, il sortit sa gourde de sa poche arrière et but une gorgée d'eau, s'interrogeant toujours sur l'attitude bizarre de son coéquipier.

\- Ahaaaaaaaa !

Le cri de Shino fit sursauter Kiba qui le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Voyant que les yeux exorbités de son ami fixaient sa gourde, Kiba la bougea de gauche à droite puis de haut en bas s'amusant de constater que Shino ne la quittait pas de yeux, visiblement complètement tétanisé par la peur. Un coup d'œil à sa gourde permit à Kiba de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire.

\- Dis donc Shino... Tu n'aurais pas peur du jaune par hasard ? s'enquit-il en agitant la gourde canari devant lui.

Pour toute réponse, Shino hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'objet criard qui le terrifiait bien plus que n'importe quel film d'horreur. Avec un soupir mi-désabusé, mi-amusé, Kiba fit disparaître la gourde et s'approcha de son ami, s'assurant que rien de jaune n'entrait dans le champ de vision de celui-ci.

Tranquillement, il s'assit à côté du dresseur d'insecte, et collant son épaule contre la sienne, tenta de le calmer en lui racontant des anecdotes sans intérêt sur sa famille. Il en était à raconter comment sa sœur avait découvert sa collection de magazines pornographiques pourtant soigneusement planquée sous son matelas, quand Shino se détendit enfin, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, honteux de s'être mis dans un tel état devant Kiba.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira Shino. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Bah, c'est rien t'inquiète, le rassura Kiba. Une phobie, ça se contrôle pas. Mais... Je peux te poser une question ?

Shino releva la tête, sondant le visage sincère et tranquille de son coéquipier. N'y décelant aucune trace de moquerie à venir, chose rare chez Kiba. Il signifia donc son accord d'un signe de tête.

\- Comment tu fais d'habitude ? Je veux dire, le jaune c'est fréquent comme couleur, et ma gourde, elle a toujours été jaune. Et c'est la première fois que je te vois réagir ainsi.

Shino plissa légèrement le nez, signe de contrariété chez lui, avant d'avouer :

\- C'est mes lunettes. J'ai cette phobie depuis que je suis tout petit. Mon père s'est toujours assuré que mes lunettes filtrent le jaune, ainsi je ne le vois pas et donc je n'ai pas... ce genre de crise.

\- Ah, répondit platement Kiba avant de se lever soudain en s'exclamant :

\- Aha ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc ! Tu ne portes pas tes lunettes là maintenant ! Elles ont dû tomber quand Akamaru t'es tombé dessus... Je me disais aussi que tu avais une tête pas comme d'habitude.

Shino soupira, désespéré par les propos de Kiba. Il pouvait parfois être encore plus bête que Naruto... Parfois.

Un aboiement attira l'attention des deux ninjas sur Akamaru qui venait vers eux, la paire de lunettes salvatrices dans la gueule. Shino s'en saisit rapidement et les remit sur son nez, remerciant le chien par une caresse et retrouvant avec plaisir son monde sans la moindre trace de jaune.

Fin

* * *

Alors ? Cette petite phobie ? Quoi que vous en pensez ?

Lili


End file.
